Werewolf & the Olympians
by Klaus MacGrath
Summary: What if Aiden and Ethan had been more than just werewolves, but also the son of Ares god of War? Starts after Divine Move and before Sea of Monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Ares watched as one of his more favored children fought and thought back on how the happenings of him gaining twin demi-god children. It had been years ago when he had been out at a bar and he had started a bar fight, the god of war had thrown himself into the fight throwing people around like rag-dolls and had been surprised when he had found himself being knocked aside by this tiny thing of a woman; it had just blurred together into a night of fighting, drinking and sex in the woman's house.

The god grunted as he was pulled from his thoughts looking at the screen just as a twin screamed, "AIDEN!", and watched as his kid was impaled by the sword [ninjato] that was wielded by the masked creature called an Oni. Ares' lips twisted into a snarl; while the god of war didn't play favorites with his kids, the man did have a certain prefence to his kids that showed a certain level of ferocity in their fighting and damn did this kid always entertain him with his willingness to go so far.

"This ain't the end for you, punk." he growled, lifting his fingers and snapping them; the god watched as the boy vanished, leaving a false body to be buried, and brought the kid to Camp Half-Blood. "Have fun, punk."

Chiron had never been surprised in the centuries that he had lived, not since he first started teaching demi-gods to become heroes, but in the last couple of months had changed that entirely. First had been the theft of Zeus' Master Bolt, next was the claiming of Perseus "Percy" Jackson the son of Poseidon that was followed by a series of events that led up to the revealing of Kronos' possible rising, if the water god's spawn was correct.

By what was in front of him, Chiron had never expected to happen in ever; laying on a bed in the medical area was a young man, appearing to be about 16 to 18 years of age, with brown hair styled with the sides shaved off and the top a bit messy. The boy had been dressed in clothing that consisted of bloodied, slashed up clothing and a stab wound located in his stomach that would of been fatal if not for the fed ambrosia and healing from the Apollo cabin.

Chiron sighed, rubbing a hand against his weary face. "This has come at a bad time." he muttered, looking at the slumbering boy and looked at the boy. "I do not know whom you are, but I hope I can discover why you've appeared so suddenly."

As the old centaur moved to leave the room, he was stopped as the boy jolted upwards with a fierce and animalistic roar escaping his mouth. **"!"** the boy's jaw lowered at an almost impossible length and his eyes were a shockingly cold, steel blue color that gave him a monstrous look combined with the sharpened fangs that showed from his mouth.

Instandly Chiron had pulled the bow and nocked an arrow to point at the boy's body, when there was a shining light above his head showing the child was being claimed by Ares.

* * *

 **Just a short idea that I came up with. Free to anyone wanting it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden growled angrily as he stormed out of the building, his thoughts ringing from what he had just been told shortly after awakening within this strange place that had his eyes flashing between his normal dark-brown eyes and the cold-steel blue of his werewolf eyes.

 _== Flashback ==_

 _Chiron had been surprised only a few times within his immortal lifetime but seeing the now-discovered son of Ares roaring with such ferocity as his eyes glowed a steel-blue color that shined with the statement of being one of Lycaon's many chosen werewolves in the world had given the legendary centaur trainer a good shock to his brain while retaining an arrow drawn and pointed towards the roaring teenager, whom was steadily resting back down on the infirmary bed._

 _"Where am I?" the teenager demanded, looking unconcerned that the half-horse man in front of him was pointing a weapon at his person._

 _Chiron sighed deeply, wondering if the gods ever did anything by half, and put the arrow away while looking at the werewolf. "You are currently residing within Camp Half-Blood, the home and refugee to the children of the gods." the centaur stated quite factually, figuring the boy would care for the blunt truth. "May I ask of your name, young man?"_

 _"Gods, huh?" the teenager repeated, swinging his legs off the bed and touching the wooden flooring of the infirmary. "Name's Aiden, no last name."_

 _== End Flashback ==_

 _After the introduction of himself, Aiden had been given the basic rundown of his current situation via Iris Message by Ares; Ethan was off visiting the world, still believing he was dead by the Oni, Scott and his friends had managed to save Stiles from the Nogitsune and were steadily falling back into normality for Beacon Hills._

 _When Aiden tried to leave, that was when shit hit the fan as his father told him that currently the werewolf and his brother were under-watch by Zeus since they were demigods and werewolves; as such they were to be terminated if they so much as tried to betray the gods and Aiden could prove their worth by staying and helping the camp to show that a werewolf demigod was helpful and not a threat._

 _Now here we find the werewolf stalking through the camp, heading towards where he could pick up the faint sounds of steel clashing and blood being spilled in hopes of being able to relieve some frustration and anger. Aiden stepped into the arena and looked around before his gaze settled on the tallest and most dangerous-looking girl that was currently twirling a spear in her hand; stalking towards her, the werewolf decided to play with them a bit and once he got close enough for them to see Aiden let his eyes flare into their cold-ferocious blue and parted his mouth to show off the enlarged teeth before letting out a challenging roar that startled everyone around._

 _"MONSTER!" the spear-wielding girl thundered, racing towards him and swinging her weapon at him only for Aiden to dodge with ease while leaning backwards and flung himself into a twist of acrobatics while kicking out with his feet to knock her backwards._

 _Landing into a crouch, Aiden looked upwards and growled softly as he saw the people surrounding him with their weapons pointing towards him in preparation. "Come on!" he growled out, before lunging forward to meet a charge by a pair of boys twisting expertly with his palms touching the ground and lashing out once with a kick to the temple on the left boy before pushing off the ground to slam a powerful punch to the stomach of the other one._

 _Landing on his feet softly, Aiden moved swiftly in order to dodge the pinching attack by a trio of fighters and lashed out with his palms, not using his claws in a sparring match against non-werewolves, and threw two of them backwards before gripping the last's head and bashing his skull against their own. "That all you got?" the former Alpha taunted, looking at the spear-girl's face that was filled with rage at the situation and moved forward to dart around her thrusting spear before smashing an elbow into the weapon, breaking it in half, and flicked his claws out on his right hand before grabbing her neck and pinning her left arm to her back while he smirked at the groaning forms._

 _"HALT!" came the voice of the centaur, Aiden just removed the grip he had on the girl's neck and pushed her away before raising an eyebrow at the weapons pointing at him. "I said to halt, Clarisse."_

 _"But Chiron!"_

 _Chiron gave her a look and silenced her swiftly. "No buts, Clarisse. I would like to introduce you to Aiden, a new camper and the son of..." Chiron was cut off by the claiming light shining above the werewolf's head only this time followed by a symbol of a howling wolf. "All hail Aiden, son of Ares the God of War and the champion of Lycaon."_

* * *

 **Well, as asked by a few people, I have decided to post more of this story. It'll be slow because of work and stuff with my family but I will definitely try to keep up the posts for this. Can't wait for your feedback!**


End file.
